


Starry night

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena's bodyguards, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Selina gave Lena a kitten and while Lex loves what it will be. What Lena named it, what it can do- It's another line of defence for Lena. Lex knows this but still. As protected as she is this is not the time for Lena to be going anywhere.





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

> Yup we named the cat. This ended up being hella lot longer than i thought it would be. I said 2K max but whoops Luthors had stuff to say I guess

The Midas project, something that Lex was very happy to not only see ended. He was glad to benefit from the destruction. This partnership with the league that Bruce had suggested, he had barely seen benefits. He had barely seen a reason to even acknowledge them but this was different.

Lex was getting his money’s worth. There was a bit of using on both sides. There was some work to keep Bruce where he needed him. Between Lex and Superman. Between Lex and the League. He also needed Bruce as far away from Lena as Lex could get him.

Curious naughty Bats did not need to investigate this mystery.

And investigate Lex knew that Bruce was trying desperately to do. Bruce’s instincts were on point. If Lex was a little less bored. A little more reckless he might actually take Bruce up on one of those offers. But that would cause for another mess.

There was no way he could easily just tumble Bruce and walk away unscathed. If he was ever to give in at this point there would be no getting rid of him.

Besides, while undoubtedly it would lure Selina back to him there was no way that Lex could keep her. He had been trying. After she had choked him with her whip for daring to lie to her.

And faking that he still had the memory loss.

And Lana, she was still taking revenge on him for that one. Some things were just unforgivable but in his defence,  he barely tracked her these days. Lana went from the UK to Metropolis and nowhere else. How the fuck was Lex supposed to know she had made a play in Gotham as well?

He would have killed Lana when she came back if he had known right away the mess she had caused in Gotham with Bruce, the wonder child, Talia’s son and Kon’s eye candy. If he had known- this was why they needed to share information. If he had known Mercy would have shot her on sight.

Then Lex would have avoided the headaches that came from his last tumble with Lana.

The rush was not worth it. While it had been fun. Especially detoxing from the paralyzing agent she had slipped him in order to steal his entire fortune. Again.

While that had been fun, Selina coming down on his head had not been.

Lex would love to dearly avoid that ever happening again. Truly, seriously.

So while Selina had forgiven him to the friendship stage and she adored Lex’s children. He was far away from making her the next and hopefully last Mrs Luthor. He had his hopes up because honestly Lena loved her anyway.

It was perfect. Kon loved her, he and Selina were a good team in and out of bed. He could actually trust her. His curiosity and her curiosity were well matched. The amount of jobs he sent her on over the years while he was faking amnesia that Bruce had no clue about.

It was not as if he would want to make her retire or anything. He loved her as Catwoman. There were many who needed to get choked out with a whip and grovel. He would make one she could use on Clark one of these days. Just get him down on the ground before Lex-

No no that would just be begging for trouble. Best keep Clark a nice fair distance away like everybody else and keep himself in check.

There was Lena to think about.

Grace had finished her training and accompanied Lena around. Both girls were attached to each other it was adorable. After the shitshow that had been outsourced guards Lex had decided that if you wanted something you had to do it yourself.

Grace was perfect. She had trained under Mercy directly. She had watched Lena grow up and Lex knew a dedicated guard when he saw one. Kon knew it too.

But with Grace graduating there was one more guard of Lena’s. This one, male this time was more of a threat than others realized. Lex had known the Midas project would create some big ones but still. Lena was only eight. The beast was already the size of a small tiger. And it would only get bigger if the food it consumed daily was any indication.

Lena had named the pitch black cat ‘Star’ Kon had been relieved and Lex… disappointed at first. There were so many names. Good names even of historical pets and his daughter had named her cat a rather simple and confusing name. or at least he had thought so at first.

Lena, his daring little darling. His smart terrifying genius. Her mind was so quick that sometimes Lex forgot how old she was. Kon-El was always delighted to hear her. He taught her languages the moment he learned a new one. Her brain was terrifying and so washer thirst for knowledge.

But back to why the name ‘Star’ was so scary for a pitch black cat guard.

Lena was a little scientist and she had carted the cat with her everywhere at first. Lex had firmly taught her about protocol but all that had done was create an amusing image in his labs of a cat in a hazmat suit or little rubber booties. There was no winning. Lena would find a way.

He had not seen much of the Midas activation until Lena’s experiment had gone terribly wrong. he had not been there. Kon had not been there but the cat had been and when Lex had watched the footage, he had felt sorry for it.

He had personally attended to the creature that had gotten covered with the failed experiment. It had covered the cat’s entire fur. By the time of the accident it had been the size of a small child. Lena’s size and it had covered her completely when the experiment blew up.

Which made what happened next so fascinating. They had only been talking about DNA for about a few months. Explaining Kon and the such. Lena’s favourite topic would have to be her brother. Then Lex and lastly herself. So she had wanted to know everything and that took time.

Kon was happy to show off. Lex took her to the lab. They sat down and explained, they went over things over and over again. It had only been a little after that talk that Lena’s experiments had reached lab assistants level.

The cat had been shaved, Star had been recovering but when his fur regrew it was just as thick before with a slight change. The streaks of white that had different properties to fur. It was nothing Lex had ever seen and he could only hypothesize about what could happen when Star got agitated.

Because while the Midas project was a failed project many parts of it still worked well. Like the protection part. Star was dedicated to Lena’s health and well being. Once she was fine he was fine. She was never in danger so how could Lex know what would happen?

It was Kon who had put a word to the confusion. “They look a bit like you know Dad. Spines? Hedgehog spines? Do you think they come off? Like harden and-“ He had made a movement with his hands as Star sat under observation. “Kill the target?”

“Unless Lena is in danger we won’t know. But he is well trained while most of it is instinctive he understands chain of command.” Lex had said as Mercy spoke to the cat before she allowed him off the sensor table.

“We know he’ll gnaw a throat out.” Kon had shrugged. “So he has maybe a fur gun. Not exactly what Lena was trying to go for with that hardening property thing of hers but-“ Kon had laughed. “He has stars now.”

“I wonder if she can see the future.” Lex had frowned. “That wouldn’t be good.”

“Test first.” Kon had said slowly. “Don’t jump to conclusions. Test first then we work on hiding it. Like everything else.”

Which brought them to these days. Lena still was head on with her research. She loved mischief and knowledge. She was just adorable and the mouth she had on her. When she made her first CEO cry Lex was going to open his oldest bottle of wine. He could not wait for her to go head to head with basically everyone.

He eyed the cat that Lena was riding through the Lexcorp labs like a horse. This was just electronical equipment so he did not care too much but still. People had no idea what he was really hiding from them all. She looked like a warrior all she needed was her spear.

She already had a sword. Lex liked to keep that in the safe. No telling what kind of majic that had considering the source.

Still, with her red hair that Lex loved so much. Her mischievous smile. Her eyes that were his own, her mind that was going to take the world by storm. She was his heir. She was Lena Lillian Luthor and people had no idea what she was going to bring to the world.

Her all female guard team specially crafted for the task of not just protecting her but managing her assets. Her cat that was the semi final line of defence.

Honestly, this was working out for the best. All Lex had to do was play nice with the league and give a little here and there.

He had an improved model of the Midas project. Not completed of course. Lex had read the notes and he would stop Lena from any trials in telepathy. Kon could easily talk her out of that. One tale of woe would be all it would take.

But it was an improved model and it was serving the best purpose and being cared for. Instead of dying as a kitten it was here protecting the one pride member it had.

It was just wonderful when he and the league could manage to work together.

X

“Remember now stick to the pattern.” Kon kissed his sister on her crown of fluffy red curls as he helped her into the truck. Star easily followed her and curled protectively around her seat. “This is simple just like every other time. Go do your work, keep out of sight and come back to the tower. No one must know that you leave LexCorp or the penthouse okay?”

“Uh huh.” Lena tried to make him lean down further so she could kiss his head too. Kon laughed as he obliged her before he grabbed her tight to him. “It will be fine. You can go ahead and do what you have to do.” When she wiggled away from him she had a padd clutched in her hands. “I can’t wait to use the new materials.”

“Don’t forget that this isn’t Lex’s lab.” Kon reminded her. “This isn’t Dad’s lab. It’s League sanctioned. This lab is private and workings should go as usual but I want you to recall that you are under double cover right now. Listen to Grace and her team.”

“I always do.” Lena smiled. “By the time you get home I’ll be back as well.”

“You better.” Kon mock growled. He waved goodbye and nodded at Star. The cat’s eyes flashed at him as it curled even more tightly around his sister. Black fur with white streaks surrounded his sister like a huge coat. The truck door slammed shut and LexCorp employees secured it. On the outside it looked just like a supply truck.

On the inside however- he met eyes with Grace as she entered the driver’s seat. She nodded at him and he smiled.

Usually Grace would ride by Lena’s side but with Star there it was not needed. Star worked with Grace and unless he sensed Grace, Kon, Mercy, Hope, Lex or Charity at the door he would come at the door braced to kill. This had been tested the hard way.

But Grace, she had learned to relax and she had learned to smile. She even had off days. Not that she went anywhere she just went to the lab and studied. Kon knew she had a long way to go, she just could not comprehend the freedom outside of LexCorp. But well, it was not as if there was anything they could do outside that they could not do inside.

LexCorp had everything Afterall.

He stepped back as he watched the floor under the truck rotate before it was lowered slowly through the basement to the road waiting to carry them to the lab.

Kon watched the floor return without the truck and glanced at the time. He had to make a run for it.

X

The explosion had not been of their making. Lena was proud to admit that this time the explosion was not of her making. Still she was mad. She was furious.

Not only would all of her experiments would have to be moved. Most would have to be redone and most of these were on the testing stage of things. That would take time and money. But she doubted these men cared about the time part. They were about the money.

It was a pity that they had no clue what they had really uncovered. Her father had said to be cautious and not trust anyone outside of their family. She could see why.

Why attack this facility? And they had come loaded for bear. This was supposed to be a joined lab right? The league and her father. But no one ever attack LexCorp labs like this. Her father usually had them tricked out to high heavens. There was no sneaking or pounding in unless you were an idiot bent on twisted justice.

But these idiots had no idea just who they had attacked this time. They might have come loaded for something but she doubted it was her team. Maybe they had suspected that her father would be in attendance. They maybe had prepared for Hope and Mercy.

But Grace and her team were not Hope and Mercy. Lena was not her father and Star was not to be underestimated.

She had been covered during the explosion by Star’s soft underbelly of fur but she had still heard it. The sound of small things hardening. Then she had heard the release.

When she had moved from under Star she had seen what had been unleashed. Her brother had been more correct than he had thought.

Small needles, but harder than any normal substance. Diamonds long needle diamonds that could be aimed at targets.

Lena ignored the gunfire as Grace and her team went around eliminating the men. Her mind was moving as she came on theory on theory. As she discarded theory after theory she walked forward her hand buried in Star’s fur.

The fur was growing back in she could feel it. Out the corner of her eye she could see the white returning to his fur. Her father was going to flip in more ways than one. Excitement, worry and anger at this entire thing. She knew it had been fun to guess what Star could do. Knowing meant she had been put in danger.

She crouched to slowly draw one of the needles. Her nail tapped it before she examined it. She ignored the blood that had come from the man she had pulled it out of.

Not exactly diamond. It was hard to see with the naked eye. Even her eyes, but this was somehow denser? She had to get to a working lab and see exactly what needed to be done, but first these vermin.

“Grace.” She called and the woman came to her side. Lena’s focus was on the man that looked like a leader of sort. He had been smart enough to not only dodge he had tried to block. There were still needles all over him though. “Secure him.”

X

“How did you know to attack this lab? What were you looking for?” She asked as she sat between Star’s legs. Grace had her gun on the man’s temple but she was not afraid. He was simply bleeding out. It was only a matter of time.

“We hacked- Overheard.” He choked. “We know that the league and Luthor is associated with this lab. That means that Superman won’t allow there to be all the crazy dangerous security. We overheard the pattern.” The man rasped. Lena watched blood roll down his chin before she focused on his blue eyes.

“Pattern?” She asked softly. “Were you also hoping to get Lex Luthor by any chance?”

“There’s a clear pattern, not too often but every now and again everything changes. The entire building and the flow of it.” The man swallowed several times before he continued. “It only happens with Lex Luthor or big higher ups. We just had to keep an eye on the higher ups in the league to confirm that this was our time.”

“I see.” Lena said softly. Her fingers trailed over Star’s fur. “Now, who did you hack?” She questioned softly. “Is it going to be a guessing game? Will Grace have to shoot you somewhere important again? Somewhere that will still feel pain?”

“I-I” He babbled as he looked up towards Grace. “I’m not that informed I don’t know names like that beyond the heroes.”

“Oh.” Lena paused as she reached for her padd. “So someone was tracking our movements.” She said softly. “Someone that was easily hackable. Someone who knew enough to watch for activity on the whole building. Someone without real access.” She continued as she typed. “Someone that needed to keep an eye on big bad Lex Luthor and was not too careful about the people watching them or what information could be lying around. Was it this woman?” She smiled as she turned the padd to face the man.

“Y-yes!” The man nodded. “That’s her. But we just hacked her. We’ve been keeping an eye on comings and goings. On the chatter from the league for months.”

“Grace.” One of Grace’s team approached slowly. “The league is reacting. We are almost finished with clean-up. The trucks are here. The bodies are almost finished being transported.”

“We’ll collapse the tunnel on our way out.” Grace said while she stared at the man. “Ma’am your orders.”

“He’ll drive my brother over the edge if we let him live.” She sighed as she got to her feet. “Daddy would tear him apart, glue him back together and do it all over again. Better to kill him here and now. And the footage. We take it with us. Daddy will want to doctor it. No one can learn what happens today. So we leave that.” She nodded to the gaping hole in the lab wall. “We take our notes, the dead and every trace and we return and report. My father will decide the next move.”

“W-who are you?” The man’s blood was concealing under him. “What are you? Why are you in the labs? It was supposed to be Luthor or his bodyguards.”

“My photo hasn’t been revealed to the public yet. I forgot but are you deaf?” She met eyes with Grace and nodded. “It’s Lena _Luthor_. His _heir_.” She stressed. “The one thing he values more than these labs and company. The league could get him tone down on labs. But not me, never me.” She watched the moment Grace squeezed the trigger. “Bad luck. You better off targeting another villain. You were smart taking advantage of this thing between the league and my father but your boss whoever he is. Hell will rain.” She promised. “Let’s go Star, Grace.”

X

“Lex was attacked at the labs?” Clark still had his hair in reporter mode and Bruce was going to tell him about it but now was not the time. All hands were on deck in the league after the attack. Kon-El had ditched training midway to go home pale as snow.

“Why were the labs attacked anyway? That’s bold.” Diana glanced at the screens. “That’s a lot of damage.”

“Two things in one according to accounts and the scene.” Flash said as he darted back in a box at his disposal. “A hit on Luthor and while at it a nap of his shiny new things. Guess they never heard about Hope and Mercy.”

“Lex is down?” Clark demanded as he finally put his hair into a normal style. “I heard that they got him that’s why Lexcorp is shut down.”

“Luthor wants to break the agreement.” Bruce said softly and the room went silent. “Because he scaled back on security. Because he went along with our demands his life was put in danger from the criminal sides.”

“Are you serious right now?” Flash squeaked. “He can’t back out! That was progress. We had to fight him to get where we are!”

“And it got his life in danger. I never thought these things were necessary before.” Diana winced. “But how did they get him so easily? Is there a leak?”

“Yes.” Bruce confirmed. “But it is on our side. Lex said the attackers came in right in the first round of experiments. They knew he was going to be there. He was personally attending the subjects because of his mutations. They said they were watching and that they did some hacking.”

“Wait wait-“ Cyborg raised his hand. “Why is this sounding like this attack is our fault?”

“Because in Luthor’s eyes it is.” Diana pressed her hands onto the table. “They were not watching Luthor. They were watching us and everyone else.”

“That isn’t the worst of it.” Dick stepped forward in his Nightwing uniform to address the room. “From what Luthor said the attackers were expecting a slow response time to the attack. Which there was. By the time Lex’s personal team put everything on lockdown and cleared the area. That was when our first responders for the league turned up.”

“You’re kidding me.” Flash sounded sick. “So because it’s Luthor.”

“They assumed he was not first priority and it looks like they were right. In Luthor’s eyes we robbed him of safety and then we did not even turn up in time for a rescue.”

“Allowing him to withdraw will allow for another negotiation.” Bruce looked around the room. “We can’t let him go.” He admitted. “But we can not let this happen again. Working together is ideal but we may have to resort to a higher clearance policy instead of letting anyone just enter the labs as they like.”

“What does that mean?” Clark frowned.

“One or two people in contact with Luthor at the labs and attending the labs. “Myself and Flash.” Bruce ignored Flash’s jolt of surprise at his words. “We can’t delay. We have to act now before we lose every single card we’ve fought for.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Green Arrow scowled. “How is letting Luthor lick his wounds for a bit and undoubtedly rage around blaming everyone for this going to ruin us in the long term?”

“Kon-El.” Diana said simply. “We fail to act now we will lose him forever to this. His father was attacked on not just our watches. He resents the leash the league puts on Luthor. The boy is strongly attached to the family that he has with his family. This attack could push him to trust the league lesser than he already does. He does not exactly have many reasons to stay with the Titans or the league.”

“And before you say the titans have Red robin and the outsiders have Red Hood.” Dick said dryly. “Neither of those two would push Kon away if he tried to remain friends with them after leaving.”

“This is bad.” Flash moaned. “This is really bad.”

“We need to see who is behind this brazen attack first.” Diana pointed out. “Then we make amends and we go back to the drawing board. We need Luthor.” She stressed. “All of them, we can’t afford the distractions them against us would cause.”

“Hacked, watched?” Cyborg said slowly. “What exactly are we supposed to do about that happening?”

“Stop watching Luthor on your own.” Bruce firmly stated. “Don’t. don’t do it, any of you. None of you can match up to him on your own. You’re just fodder in the end. Don’t follow him on your own time. Don’t stalk him. You want to keep an eye on him clear it with either Superman, Diana or myself. Luthor is outside all of your leagues.” Bruce felt his head aching. “Keeping tabs should be cleared by all of us or at least two of us. Two of us minimum.”

“The attackers are dead aren’t they?” Green lantern said softly. “Damn.”

“Apparently they picked the wrong time to intrude. I’ve seen some of the bodies.” Bruce said grimly. “Luthor is still healing. We’re lucky that they had no clue to what he was researching. Now we have to make this right. Only Superman, Wonder Woman or Myself can keep tabs, investigate. Research or confront Lex Luthor. This situation is delicate. We can’t afford any more mistakes.”

X

“So that is what you decided to do.” Bruce watched as Lex kept his distance. “Lovely. You’ll excuse me if I don’t walk around. I have several more layers to-“

“I saw the tape.” Bruce hesitated before he removed his mask. “Has your daughter seen you?”

“Lena- she’s with Kon.” Lex placed his face in his hands. “Bruce, you know Lena’s been studying lately. What if she had been there? What if I had brought her with me?”

“I understand.” Bruce really did. “Also I’m sorry about the experiments.”

“It’s fine.” Lex dismissed. “Just a few months of set back nothing usual. Look, Bruce. Can I be honest with you? I’m not in the mood for old friends or even an old friend’s chat. I need to be in public tomorrow. This never happened.” He said softly. “None of it. The explosion, the attack. None of it. I’ll let this one go Bruce if you catch the person and you seal the leaks.”

“Lex.” Bruce closed his eyes. “I promise.”

“I won’t ask you to kill.” Lex said softly. “I won’t ask you to turn away either but you must do something. They used the animosity to attack me Bruce. As fun as the little partnership was, I can’t afford for them to actually get me. I have too much to lose.”

“I know.” Bruce said softly. “I’m aware.”

“Good.” Lex nodded. “Glad that at least you know that.”

X

“Lex darling.” Selina’s arms were folded as she stared into Lena’s play floor. “I gave you a black kitten.”

“You’re back.” Kon laughed. “It’s been a year and some Selina.”

“I gave you a black kitten. Not an all white kitten an all black one. What exactly happened to the poor darling’s fur?” Selina exclaimed. “Why does it have all those white streaks? Is little star sick?”

“Little Star.” Kon said dryly. “After protecting Lena now has the ability to make diamond into simple harmless fur.”

Selina turned to Lex. “Explain what your son just said in terms that I can understand and feel the proper horror.”

“Star can turn his fur into rock hard diamond needles.” Lex said dryly. It is in his genetic code now. Lena’s experiment rewrote it.”

“Oh god.” Selina whispered as she stared into the play floor. “He’s dangerous.”

“He’s the size of a tiger what you mean he is dangerous!” Kon hissed. “That’s why you got him. Because he is dangerous. He can aim the needles, like a gun Selina. He’s smart.”

“He’s deadly.” Selina said softly. “He’s the final line of defence in people’s eyes right?”

“Yes.” Lex smiled. “Lena has more than enough defences to buy time if the worst should ever happen.”

“Terrifying. She is just a little girl Lex.” Selina bit her lip before she sighed. “But we were younger when we saw the truths of our worlds weren’t we? Bruce was just a little older than her.” She shook her head. “Is she okay?”

“It isn’t her first dead body Selina. It is her first attack.” Kon patted Selina on the shoulder. “But her mind has been going as usual so I think we are fine. Maybe she will come up with a plan to protect herself all on her own.”

“We can only hope.” Lex said softly.

X

“You can’t leave my father alone. Not you.” Lena swiped her padd so that it showed another profile. “Not you.” She swiped again. “And neither you. Bygones can’t be bygones can’t they?” She swiped back to the first profile. “I already know you won’t listen. You’re stubborn.” She snorted. “And you won’t think the verdict concerns you.”

Star rubbed against her side and she reached for his big head so she could scratch one of his ears. He gave a rumbling purr and thumped his huge long fluffy tail. She smiled even as he rubbed against her with his big body and thick fur.

“She won’t behave.” Lena said softly. “She thinks it is her job to keep watch. She thinks she has to keep my Dad in line. That it is her duty.” She snorted. “Her words are above the law huh.” She mused as she tapped her finger over the woman’s profile. “But there is still not enough that I know about her. Star.” She said firmly. “We’re going to meet this woman very soon. And when we do.” She said softly. “I’m going to give her hell. For now though.” She said softly. “We lay low and we watch. Our time is coming Star and when it does. You’ll tear their throats out.” Star’s rumbling increased and his tail thumped heavily on the ground. Lena smiled as she tucked the padd away. Soon very soon the world would know her.

**Author's Note:**

> I named no names but Lena has targets


End file.
